


Carving Joy From Monstrosities

by darkhavens



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Murder Husbands, Pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will needs to work on his scalpel skills...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carving Joy From Monstrosities

"Hannibal, can I borrow a scalpel? Please?"

Hannibal snapped the last finger of asparagus and then turned to study Will, who was posed much too casually in the doorway leading out to the kitchen garden.

"May I enquire as to what you intend to do with it?"

Will shrugged, fingers playing absently with the fraying cuff of his favorite work shirt.

"You spent half an hour yesterday critiquing my technique while I was trying to finish up with that hospice carer."

"And you did a most exquisite job, my sweet boy," Hannibal complimented gracefully, and Will fought the urge to roll his eyes, both at the endearment and at the tiny smile of reminiscence that lit up Hannibal's face. "His hands will never again wander anywhere they shouldn't. I simply wanted to point out one or two..."

Will stopped plucking at loose threads, raised a finger and waited for Hannibal to quieten, having learned to cut him off at the pass wherever possible before he really got going, without actually interrupting him. Because that would be rude.

"The point is, I need to practice. Just me, a scalpel, and something to cut on so I can...perfect my form and artistry. I wouldn't want to let you down the next time we...display together."

The expression on Hannibal's face at the thought of them creating their special kind of art together was now practically beatific, and Will marveled once more at how open Hannibal had become now he had someone to share his life with, to share himself with.

"And what precisely will you be 'cutting on', if I might ask?"

Reaching back out of sight behind the door frame, Will produced a rather lumpy-looking cotton grocery sack.

"I went by the farmers' market on the way home, and Rosario had this box full of tiny, oddly-shaped pumpkins, and I thought-"

Will cut himself off as Hannibal reached out and took the bag from his hand, pulling out one mis-shapen lump after another, separating them out into two sets of five pumpkins each.

"You thought the wall at the end of the garden would be the perfect place to display the results of your practices, so that the local children might enjoy them on their way to and from school, correct?"

One day, Will told himself, he was going to get used to how well Hannibal truly knew him, but until that day dawned, he'd just keep on being vaguely awed and slightly creeped out by the man's unerring accuracy.

"Correct. So, can I borrow a scalpel?"

"Only if you allow me to join you in attempting to make something visually appealing out of these monstrosities."

Six hours later, as they arranged their ghouls and ghosts and goblins along the top of the garden wall, Will wondered, had he known that being this happy, this carefree, having so much goddamn _fun_ was part of the deal, would he have given in to Hannibal's Machiavellian machinations earlier?

He was rather afraid the answer might just be 'Hell, yes!'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at lj's comment_fic community: [Hannibal, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, carving pumpkins for Halloween.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/691677.html?thread=90992349#t90992349)


End file.
